


The Red Carpet

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Modern Era, Musicians, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Band member Steve x Sound Technician BillyBilly and Steve have been dating for almost a year but both of them haven't come out to the public yet. So they decide an award show is the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	The Red Carpet

Billy wouldn't leave the car, he knew he had to but he couldn't bring himself to step out. The door was open and he could see the red carpet ahead, the cameras and microphones, the lights and press waiting for them but he couldn't do it.

"Hey", Steve took his hand and squeezed. "You okay?". 

"Are you sure you want the world to know? I'm nobody but you're Steve fucking Harrington and-".

"Billy, you are somebody. Without you we couldn't play gigs, without you I wouldn't be walking this carpet and I want you by my side when I do it". Steve kissed his hand, Billy nodded and finally stepped out of the black SUV still holding his hand.

Steve followed and placed his hand on the bottom of Billy's back as they walked onto the carpet. Robin, Nancy and Jonathan waiting for them. 

"Just pose for the cameras, I'll answer questions". Steve whispered and stopped infront of the array of flashing lights. So they did. Billy wasn't nervous anymore, he was revelling in it. 

It wasn't until they had almost made it to the entrance that Steve pulled Billy back infront of the press, cupped his face and kissed him. Panic set in as almost every journalist, photographer and guest turned to see what all the fuss was about. Robin was clapping and laughing, Nancy and Jonathan smiled.

"Have that for your front page!". Steve smiled and pulled Billy inside.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't think as he was pulled along. By the time they were both infront of someone with a huge smile and a microphone he still hadn't processed everything.

"So, Mr. Harrington I see you've brought a plus one tonight?". She asked before pointing the mic towards him.

"Yes, this is Billy our sound technician". He replied politely.

"Must be quite overwhelming to be at a huge event like this?". She pointed the mic towards Billy and he snapped out of it.

"I mean, yeah. I'm normally hiding at the back behind a desk". Billy smiled, his 'Charm your way out' mode was kicking in.

"Of course, must be exciting to be dating such a big name". She continued and there it was, someone had said it. Someone they didn't personally know or trust which ment everyone knew and that hit Billy like a punch to the gut.

"He's only in it for the money, of course". Steve joked to take the attention away from him. "I'm kidding. It's great to come to these things with someone you care about and share the experience". 

"This is your first public appearance together is it not?". 

"Yes it is. Felt like causing a little chaos, didn't we?". Steve nudged Billy.

"What better way to let people know than to shock them". Billy said into the mic. 

"Well, I'm sure we'll get some juicy details soon. Thank you and have a great night". The interviewer smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure someone will get it out of us". Steve laughed and guided Billy away and onto the next person with a microphone and a camera guy behind them.

Billy doesn't remember much until they finally got to their table and sat down. 

"You're such an attention whore". Robin shoved Steve's shoulder as she sat down.

"Oh, you know it". He winked and turned to see how Billy was doing. "You were great out there. They're gonna like you more than me soon". 

"Holy shit you really did that". Billy began to laugh. "Max will be losing her shit". 

"Well the internet is". Nancy chimed in showing them her phone.

'Who is Steve Harrington's mystery date?' The current Twitter moment read.

"Oh shit". Steve chuckled. 

"I need a drink". Billy sighed and grabbed the bottle of champagne off the circular table. 

"Cheers, to you idiots!". Robin announced raising her glass and everyone did.

Billy watched Steve in his moment for a second or two. He was practically glowing, all the sneaking and hiding was over and there was nothing Billy wouldn't do to make sure he stayed this happy forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating making this a sort of one shot mini series of different parts of their lives. If anyone is interested, let me know!


End file.
